


Memories Behind the Music

by Holtzmann1998



Series: Being Kates Girlfriend [23]
Category: Kate McKinnon-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998
Summary: A song you play in front of Kate and Leslie brings up memories from a part of your past you've longed to forget.





	Memories Behind the Music

Kate sits next to you on the piano bench, her arm around your waist and her head on your shoulder as you play the piano. Leslie is sitting on the couch, watching the two of you. You play a melody you've always loved, starring it off slow and gentle, with a touch of sadness. Halfway through the song, you make it loud and driving, symbolizing your anger and frustration and fear and anxiety. Finally, you finish it, softly and gently like before, but with more of a lonely tone to it. As the sound of the last chord echoes through the room, Kate moves closer to you.  
“I forgot you had that talent.” Leslie mumbles in awe.   
“Piano playing?” You ask sadly, still feeling the music in your soul.   
“You can use your emotions when you play. The sad parts, the lost loves, the loneliness. It was all so beautiful!” Kate looks at you in awe. You tilt your head in confusion.   
“Okay.” You smile slightly.   
“Okay? That's all you have to say?” She asks. You shrug your shoulders. “You're hiding something from me and I want to know what!” She says excitedly.  
“It's nothing, just something I did in high school.”  
“I want the details.”  
“Me too.” Leslie says, leaning towards you. You sigh and turn back to the piano. For a long time, tickling the ivories was the only talent you felt you had. You placed your hands on the keys again. Leslie and Kate watched you, curious as to what you would do. You play the song again, memories flashing back as you play, your emotions from those memories mingling with the music.   
“Hi.” A girl smiled as she sat down next to you in class. Your first day of high school and you were scared out of your mind.   
“Uh, hi.” You smiled nervously. This girl was gorgeous.   
“I'm Lilly.” She held her hand out to you. She had a thick green bracelet and many smaller bracelets on her wrist. You hated that shade of green until you had seen it on her.  
“It's nice to meet you.”  
“You're shy, aren't you?” She laughed.   
“Y-yeah.” You looked away from her. You jumped as her hand reached and touched your cheek.   
“I think shy girls are super cute.” She said with a wink.   
Your flashback ended as the middle section of the song came, the anger the frustration and anxiety coming back to you.  
“Why would you have feelings for a girl? You're a girl!” Your mother yelled at you over the phone.   
“If you'd just talk to her, maybe you'd-“  
“No. This is the worst thing you've ever done. I can't believe you!”   
“But, Mom-“  
“I don't want to hear it! No child of mine is going to date a girl! I forbid you from seeing her ever again. You obeyed.  
The pain from that memory shone through, and the loneliness came back to you. You last that loneliness show in the final part of the song as you remembered the final conversation you had with Lilly.   
“I can't be with you anymore.” You said, not looking at her.   
“Can we still be friends?” She asked nervously. You were the nervous one, but this time, she was.   
“No, my parents won't let me.”  
“You can't let your parents control your whole life!” She yelled. You flinched.   
“I don’t have a choice, I'm sorry!” You yelled back, still not looking at her.   
“I can't believe you.” She said, hurt.   
“Yeah, no can.” You mumbled.   
“Damnit, I love you.” She placed her hands on your shoulders and looked into your eyes. Her brown eyes melted your heart and tears formed in your eyes as her tears fell down her cheeks. You didn't reply. Lilly gave up. She slowly removed her hands from you, kissing your forehead and walking away. It would be the last time you'd ever see her. As the final chord the song played, you took a deep breath. You had played that song for Lilly at one point. She had been dying to hear you play and that was the one you picked. No matter what you did over the years, you couldn't forget it. You noticed your hands were shaking.  
“You don't have to tell me.” Kate whispered as she took your right hand in her left and held it tightly.   
“You won't like to hear it.” You mumble.   
“She's your girlfriend, she doesn't like a lot of shit you say, but she listens anyway.” Leslie boomed from the couch. Kate glared at her.   
“It's not important.” You smile as you put your hands in your lap. “I always associate a song with a person or memory so I can play the song by memory easily.”  
“Never thought about it that way.” Kate smiled.   
“Try it sometime. It'll work wonders.”  
“Well, it's getting late. I'm going to turn in for the night.” Leslie says as she stands up and stretches.   
“Same here. Goodnight, Leslie.” You say to her.   
“Night, Les.”  
“Night, bitches.” She yawns as she walks out the door. You and Kate walk to the bedroom. You flop on your bed and Kate gently sits on hers. She puts her soft hand on your forehead.   
“I know you well enough to know your fake smile when I see it.” Your heart skips a beat. “Whatever it is, you can tell me. I'll still love you just the same.” You're silent as you look onto her blue eyes. “I want you to feel comfortable telling me stuff. You don't have to tell me right now, but I'd like to know some of your memories, your feelings. You're so closed off. I know it's hard, but I'd love for you to open up and let down your walls.” You smile weakly at her. She traces a scar on your wrist from when your abusive ex.   
“Someday, Kate. Just not yet. You know a lot about me, though. For the most part, I've been a pretty open book.” She kisses your forehead.   
“You've been pretty.” She winks.   
“If I've been pretty, you've killed me every day because you're drop dead gorgeous.” Kate snorts with laughter.   
“You're such a dork!”  
“But I'm your dork.”


End file.
